Struggle For Love
by deannapiggy
Summary: This is a story about my own characters, although it used to be a fanfic. Please, just read and give it a chance. Enjoy : -Deannapiggy


**I don't own any of the characters that aren't mine. (I**_**am**_** assuming that you are able to tell the difference.)**

**Kristal Custer- January 16, 2006**

I was lounging on a beach chair, enjoying the sun on my face. Then I heard a loud shriek. I turned to see a large, jet black crow soaring above the waves. It was heading directly towards me. I cocked my head to one side, curious as to why such a creature would be so fearless around a human. I watched as the crow landed in the sand right in front of me. Then it started shrieking. I covered my ears in a desperate attempt to drown out the noise, but only managed to muffle it slightly. I slowly realized that I could understand the shrieking. "Kristal! Kristal, wake up! _Listen to me!" Oh, no. A talking bird. I must be dreaming. Wait... dreaming?_

I suddenly felt as if I had just been dunked in a bucket of cold water. I opened my eyes to look down at myself, and then up at Becca. She was standing above me, holding an empty bucket that appeared to have recently been holding water. I felt that way because Becca had thrown a bucket of water over my head. Yay.

"Now, is there a reason you felt the need to bathe me before I even woke up?" I was irritated because, while I lay there, soaked to the skin, Becca was still perfectly warm and dry.

"Well, of course there was a reason," she snapped. "Besides," she added, "I am running out of creative ways to wake you up. If I didn't know better, which I do, I would say you had fallen into a comma."

"So, what do you have planned for me today? Should I just get dressed, or do I get to eat breakfast before participating in your evil scheme of the day?" Becca pushed her glasses up farther on her nose, (one of her bad habits) and placed a hand on her hip.

"Honestly, Kristal, you would think I was forcing you to do this from the way you act. Besides, the sun is already up. You have no time for breakfast if you want to stay on schedule today." I grumbled another illegible comment, then rolled out of bed and headed over to my closet to find some clothes. I train 6 days a week, and bust bad guys about once a month. Meals are eaten if I am careful about my time. We start training as the sun comes up, so if I am awake before that, I get to eat breakfast, and have a little free time. When the moon is directly over head, I go to sleep. If I am finished before then, I eat supper. My only break during the day comes when the sun is high in the sky. That is when I eat lunch. The thing is, I chose this life.

I know what you must be thinking, '_yeah, well, who the hell are you?' _Well, to answer your questions, I am Kristal Custer. Duh. I am 5'8". I have blue eyes that are so light, they are almost grey. My hair is dark brown, almost black, and it goes about half way down my back with a slight wave to it. As a result of intense training most of my life, I am extremely muscular, but you can't tell just by looking at me. I have a lot of curves, and am quite flexible. I'm smart, too. Long story short, I can kick some serious ass. Oh, and I didn't mention the best part. Due to a unique situation when I was young, I have no records. As far as anyone knows, I don't exist, and never have. Yeah, I'm above the law.

Now on to Becca. Becca is my best friend, and we've known each other since we were 7.

Becca is 5 feet tall, with milky brown eyes. Of course, you can't see her eyes because of her thick, geeky glasses. She has short brown hair that goes halfway to her shoulders. It is always perfectly straight, and it curls inward at the end. She is not athletic at all, but, I swear, she is the smartest person I have ever come across in my life. After living with each other since we were 7, we basically got to know the in's and out's ouf each other's entire existence.

After getting dressed, I wandered downstairs to see what Becca had in store for me today. I found her in her spot, seated at one of the many complicated-looking computers that were scattered in a seemingly pattern-less method around the room. Without even a glance in my direction, she pointed towards a small metal door across the room from where I was standing, and said "Get rigged up." Childishly, I stuck my tounge out at the back of her head, and turned to go.

"I saw that, you know." Becca's voice rang out from where she sat in the center of the cluttered room. I turned back again to see her tapping one of the monitors ner her which was showing me as I was, standing near the metal door. She gave out a short laugh, then resumed her frenzied typilng. I muttered something unintellagable undermy breath, and continued trudging through the tangle of wires, careful not or disconnect anything. I had little trouble getting to the door; the path was well-worn. Once inside the small, plain room, I reached for the CETEC's (Computer Enduced Training Experience Connectors.)


End file.
